EL PASADO DE NUESTRO AMOR
by Hinata Yukki Hyuga Cross
Summary: Aqui se reunen las cinco generaciones sorpresas enamoramientos lean clik aqui
1. UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO

holas a todos es mi primer fic haci que disfruntelo dejen rewiers

OJO:

Ryo y Joe tienen 20

Tai, Sora, Ken, Cody, Henry, Koichi,Takuya,Jp,Yolei y Koji tienen 19

Izzy,Rika,Yuri, Kenta ,Hirokasu,Tk,Davis,Quinan y Alice tienen 18

Kari,Cristy,Susie,Tomi tienen 17

(por si acaso los digiexpirits los tienes los tamers)

(aqui todos los menores son grandes y Cristy no es hermana de Marcus )

**PVA: punto de vista de un personaje**

**PA: PENSAMIENTO DE ALGUIEN**

(Aquí, Mimi, Yoshino, Zoe son una sola la cual se llama RIKA y Matt, Tomas son uno solo y se llama HENRY)

Los q voy a mencionar son hermanos de:

Rika: Kouji, Koichi, Tai, Kari, Quinan, Subaru, Kamuí

Henry: Susie; Sora; Cristy, Tk, Alice, Ayumí, Chi

Aclarada las dudas voy con el fic a y

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE IGUAL Q NO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA SINO ME ABRIA PUESTO EN EL ANIME ,ME UBIERA CASADO CON SUBARU Y CON MATT

* * *

><p><strong>El pasado de nuestro amor POR RUKI-CHAN<strong>

Ha pasado 6 años desde que no se sabe nada de los digimons todos los antiguos niños elegidos han crecido y se conocen después pondré detalles (ojo viven en shinjuku):

**Capitulo 1: un sueño extraño**

**(Sueño de rika)**

RIKA: donde estoy

¿?: En un castillo el cual va cayendo en decadencia desde q la princesa se fue- dijo una imagen borrosa la cual parecia pertenecer a un chico

RIKA:¿la princesa?¿cual princesa?

¿?: debe buscarla mejor dicho debe buscarnos sino NO podrán enfrentar al nuevo enemigo

RIKA:¿Un nuevo enemigo?¿ hablas de los digimon?

¿?:si asi que busquenos….busquenos

(fin del sueño)

RIKA: AHHHHHHHH!

YURI:¿que pasa rika por q el grito eh?

RIKA : Soñe con un chico

KARI:¿Un chico? ¿era guapo?

YOLEI: responde q nos matas de la duda a todas.

RIKA: No lo se por que estaba borroso la imagen

SORA: Asi y que te dijo

SUSIE: Dinos amiga por favor

CRISTY:Vamos cuenta

ALICE:no la presionen

RIKA:me dijo q hay un nuevo enemigo

KARI:hablas de los digimon-le dijo preocupada

RIKA:lamentablemente si

YURI:debemos hablar con los chicos voy a llamar a takato-dijo marcando en su celular-alo soy yuri...takato debemos reunirnos en el parque shuo... si ahora...es sobre los digimon ... adios. Me dijo q ya arreglémonos y vamos al parque Shuo

Todas asistieron y se arreglaron

* * *

><p>BUENO ESO ES TODO BYE DEJEN REWIERS YA BYE<p>

CONTINUARA


	2. KARAOKE

BUENO AQUI SIGO EL FIC escuchen las canciones son cheveres y pondre mas en los demas capitulos asi q al fic

OJO:DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO TSUBASA

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: KARAOKE<strong>

**EN EL PARQUE SHUO:**

TAKATO:por q se tarda tanto YURI

HENRY:pero si nos hiciste salir despues de q te llamo

TAI:takato deberas se trata de los digimon

¿?:por supuesto sino no los habriamos llamado- dijo una chica que al voltear quedaron enbobados era rika que esta vestida con mini falda negra y un top negro

RIKA:¡¿porque me miran de esa forma?-dijo la chica o mejor dicho grito

RYO:!YA BASTA NO LA MIREN ASI¡

JOE:¿por que te enojas de esa forma RYO si no la asemos nada con mirarla?¿ademas quien te crees?

RYO:Su nov.. digo su amigo- dijo dejando con duda a los chicos

RIKA:Desde cuando somos amigos Akiyama

RYO:Desde ahora

Rika:pues no lo creo yo nunca mas caere en tus redes AKIYAMA

HIROCAZU:Sus redes? q? ya dejen de discutir ibamos hablar de los digimons o no

HENRY:es cierto-dijo el peliazul-q tenian q decirnos

RIKA:q hay un nuevo enemigo

TODOS:!¿que?¡

RIKA:si lo hay pero yo SOLA ire al digimundo

KARI:Como vas a ir al digimundo sola

RIKA:es mi sueño mi problema-dijo asperamente

TAI:Esta bien pero si nos necesitas llamanos¿si?

RIKA:no pienso llamarlos aun asi q me muriera-dijo en tono aspero

HENRY:Ya bueno no nos llame pero cuidate si no quiero-se sonrojo-mejor dicho no queremos q te agan daño

Rika al ver el sonrojo de Henry se dio cuenta que le gustaba o eso pensaba ella en cambio Ryo solo se ponia celoso

ALICE:que tal si para despedirle nos vamos al karaoke-dijo la rubia

TODOS(menos RIKA):ya

Rika:yo no quiero al fin y al cabo no me gusta cantar

Ryo:Claro señorita cantante de porta

TODOS LOS DEMAS:¿Qué?

Ryo:QUE NO SE ACUERDAN LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA LA CANTO JUNTO CON ELLA

TODOS LOS DEMAS:¿DEBERAS?

Rika Y Ryo:si pero ojo eso no quiere decir q nos llevemos bien

Ken:(colgando el celular) acabo de separar un karaoke cerca de aqui vamos

TODOS: !si¡

Caminaron no mucho ya que el karaoke q habia separado Ken estaba cerca, cuando llegaron entraron y decidieron q harian …

SUSIE:hagamos concurso de dos

SORA:Pero q sea hombre y mujer

KEN:pero no son tantas mujeres

IZZY:q sea la azar os parece-dijo mientras escribia los nombres en papelitos y los sacudia en una bolsa

YURI:yo quiero sacar los papelitos- dijo

los papelitos salieron en este orden

Susie - Kenta

Alice - Hirocazu

Cristy – Quinan

Yuri - Takato

Rika-Henry

Sora-Tai

Yolei-Ken

Kari-Tk

Davis-Cody

Kouji-Koichi

Joe-Izzy

Ryo solo

IZZY :Ryo con quien quieres cantar?

Ryo:con Wong

HENRY:conmigo?

RYO:si

Izzy:MUY BIEN ESAS SON LAS PAREJAS pero despues de eso cantamos solos ¿si?

TODOS:ya

SUSIE:ya se que cancion hay q cantar Kenta-dijo la pelicafe y subio junto con Kenta al escenario agarrados de la mano

KOJI:(POR QUE LE AGARRA LA MANO QUE TIENE ESE Q NO TENGA YO)

TAI:Yo soy el presentador -dijo el pelicafe subiendo al escenario-dime q canción Susie

Susie le dijo al oido de Tai la canción q iban a cantar

TAI: Susie y Kenta cantan _**A PARTIR DE HOY**_

_**KENTA:**_

_A partir de hoy tu mirada es mi reflejo, el reflejo de_  
><em>mis sueños,<em>  
><em>cuando sueño como un beso se transforma en un te quiero,<em>  
><em>un te quiero de tu voz.<em>

_**SUSIE:**_

_a partir de hoy has cambiado lo que siento,_  
><em>siento que cada momento se desaparece el tiempo cuando<em>  
><em>estoy contigo amor <em>

_**LOS DOS**__:_

_solo estamos tu y yo._

_**KENTA:**_

_No hace falta mas _

_**DUO**__:_

_que estar junto a ti_

_**KENTA:**_

_por que tengo el_  
><em>amor que me das<em>

_**LOS DOS:**_

_por que tu tienes todo de mi_

_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazon mis secretos_  
><em>mis destino y mi ilucion cada lugar cada rincon mi locura<em>  
><em>y mi razon<em>  
><em>a partir de hoy te digo que te amo que no puedo estar sin<em>  
><em>ti por que te extraño<em>  
><em>es para ti todo mi amor todo de mi a partir de hoy<em>

_**SUSIE:**_

_A partir de hoy te acompañan mis latidos vas conmigo en_  
><em>mis sentidos,<em>

_**KENTA:**_

_pienso que si estas conmigo ya no hay nadie alrededor_

_**DUO:**_

_solo estamos tu y yo_

_**KENTA:**_

_no hace falta mas _

_**DUO:**_

_que estar junto a ti,_

_**KENTA:**_  
><em>por que tengo el amor que me das<em>

_**DUO:**_

_por que tu tienes todo de mi_

_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazon mis secretos_  
><em>mis destino y mi ilucion cada lugar cada rincon mi locura<em>  
><em>y mi razon<em>  
><em>a partir de hoy te digo que te amo que no puedo estar sin<em>  
><em>ti por que te extraño<em>  
><em>es para ti todo mi amor todo de mi.<em>

_El destino hiso un plan casi perfecto nos queremos con errores_  
><em>con virtudes con temores nos queremos apesar de los defectos.<em>

_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazon mis secretos_  
><em>mis destino y mi ilucion cada lugar cada rincon<em>

_**KENTA:**_

_mi locura_  
><em>y mi razon<em>  
><em>a partir de hoy te digo que te amo que no puedo estar sin<em>  
><em>ti por que te extraño<em>  
><em>es para ti todo mi amor todo de mi.<em>

_A partir de Hoy!_

TAI: Muy bien ahora les toca a ALICE y HIROCAZU cantaran ¿q van a cantar Alice?- le pregunto a la rubia

ALICE: Cantaremos bring my to life

TAI: ALICE Y HIROCAZU cantaran **Bring my to life**

_**ALICE:**__How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>leading you down into my core<br>where I've become so numb  
>without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>until you find it there and lead it back home  
><em>_**(**__LO DEL PARENTESIS EN __**NEGRITA ES DE HIROCAZU Y LOS DEMAS EN**__ CURSIVA ES DE ALICE A MENOS Q PONGA EL NOMBRE DE HIROCAZU__**)**__  
><em>_**(Wake me up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>Wake me up inside<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>__**(Wake me up)**__  
>bid my blood to run<br>__**(I can't wake up)**__  
>before I come undone<br>__**(Save me)**__  
>save me from the nothing I've become<br>__**ALICE:**__  
>Now that I know what I'm without<br>you can't just leave me  
>breathe into me and make me real<br>bring me to life_

**(Wake me up)**  
>Wake me up inside<br>**(I can't wake up)**  
>Wake me up inside<br>**(Save me)**  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>**(Wake me up)**  
>bid my blood to run<br>**(I can't wake up)**  
>before I come undone<br>**(Save me)**  
>save me from the nothing I've become<br>**ALICE:**  
>Frozen inside without your touch<br>without your love darling  
>only you are the life among the dead<br>**HIROCAZU:**  
>All this time I can't believe I couldn't see<br>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
><strong>ALICE:<strong>  
>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<br>got to open my eyes to everything  
><strong>HIROCAZU:<strong>  
>without a thought without a voice without a soul<br>don't let me die here  
>there must be something more<br>**ALICE:**  
>bring me to life<p>

**(Wake me up)**  
>Wake me up inside<br>**(I can't wake up)**  
>Wake me up inside<br>**(Save me)**  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>**(Wake me up)**  
>bid my blood to run<br>**(I can't wake up)**  
>before I come undone<br>**(Save me)**  
>save me from the nothing I've become<br>(Bring me to life)  
><strong>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<strong>  
>(Bring me to life)<p>

TAI: BIEN HECHO SEGUN ME ACABAN DE INFORMAR CRISTY Y QUINAN CANTARAN **EGOISTA**

_**QUINAN:**_  
><em>Señor 305 Armando Bond<em>  
><em>Con la Princesa Belinda<em>  
><em>Mami Yo no soy egoista, la cosa es que yo se lo que quiero<em>  
><em>eo eo e... eo eo a (Egoista)! (Egoista)!<em>  
><em>eo eo e... eo eo a (Egoista)!<em>

_**CRISTY:**_  
><em>Di Todo para ti, y nada para mi<em>  
><em>Porque sera asi? (Egoista)<em>  
><em>En un mundo Feliz, Amar es compartir<em>  
><em>Es dar y recibir .. EGOISTA!<em>

_**QUINAN:**_  
><em>Eres tu Where Won`t<em>  
><em>Comunica claro mami<em>  
><em>Deja la Muela<em>  
><em>Dime con quien tu andas<em>  
><em>y te digo quien tu eres<em>  
><em>como dice mi Abuela<em>  
><em>Aqui no hay tiempo<em>

_el tiempo es dinero_  
><em>Ni Dios te lo entiende<em>  
><em>No no lo siento,<em>  
><em>que se vaya con el viento<em>  
><em>dale mi gente<em>

_**CRISTY**__:_  
><em>Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo<em>  
><em>y no sabes bien como me arrepiento<em>  
><em>un segundo mas te di<em>  
><em>y ese fue tu fin<em>  
><em>Ey Egoista Ego ego ego ego egoista !<em>  
><em>ego ego ego egoista!<em>

_Pudiste un dia ser!_  
><em>morfina de mi piel<em>  
><em>te lo perdiste tu<em>  
><em>Egoista!<em>

_Pensando solo en ti_  
><em>Abriste fuego en mi<em>  
><em>Maldito Cromagnon!<em>  
><em>Egoista!<em>

_**QUINAN:**_  
><em>Mami egoista no Soy<em>  
><em>ayer, mañana ni hoy<em>  
><em>realisticamente a si vivo<em>  
><em>ya tu sabes si te metes conmigo<em>  
><em>Guerra avisada<em>  
><em>no mata soldado<em>  
><em>ten cuidado con el fuego<em>  
><em>que Armamos un round<em>

_**CRYSTY:**_  
><em>Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo<em>  
><em>y no sabes bien como me arrepiento<em>  
><em>un segundo mas te di<em>  
><em>y ese fue tu fin<em>  
><em>Ey Egoista Ego ego ego egoista !<em>  
><em>ego ego ego egoista<em>  
><em>ego ego ego ego egoista<em>  
><em>ego ego ego ego egoista!<em>

_cuanto amo y siento_  
><em>yo no mido el tiempo<em>  
><em>Vivo cada instante<em>  
><em>y lo demas me vale Madre!<em>  
><em>me voy con el viento<em>  
><em>no me llevo recuerdos<em>  
><em>cachorro puro choro<em>  
><em>Ya oculta el rollo<em>

_Un Segundo mas te di de mi tiempo_  
><em>y no sabes bien como me arrepiento<em>  
><em>un segundo mas te di<em>  
><em>y ese fue tu fin<em>  
><em>Ey Egoista Ego ego ego egoista !<em>  
><em>ego ego ego egoista<em>  
><em>ego ego ego ego egoista<em>  
><em>ego ego ego ego egoista!<em>  
><em>ego ego ego egoista<em>  
><em>ego ego ego ego egoista<em>  
><em>ego ego ego ego egoista!<em>

TAI:bueno los siguientes concursantes son YURI y TAKATO cantaran **si alguna ves**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aqui el fic bye dejen rewiers <strong>_** Sayonara**_


	3. ¿COMO RIKA Y HENRY SE AMAN?

aqui sigo con el fic espero que les guste dejen rewiers

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE NI tsubasa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: ¿Cómo Rika y Henry se aman? <strong>_

TAI: bueno los siguientes concursantes son YURI y TAKATO cantaran **si alguna ves**

Eddy Lover

Uuohh eehyyy... [Factoría] eehyyy

[Predi!]

**TAKATO:**

Mami yo se que no estas bien

Y piensas que ya te deje de kerer

Estas equivocada

Yo lo se que falle

Por que fui infiel la noche de ayer

Siempre me arrepentiré

Y de rodillas te pido mujer

***Coro**

Que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname perdóname

Que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname perdóname bebe

**YURI:**

Como kieres que te perdone si te fuiste de mi lado

Sin dejarme ninguna explicación

No te importo si yo comía o sufría

O se partía en dos mi corazón

Ahora me vienes a confesar que tas arrepentido

Que hay muchas heridas que sanar y en ti yo no confió

Yo pensé que solamente tú eras mió

Ya ti te lo di todo mal agradecido

**TAKATO:**

Come back to me please I'm Sorry

Si tu no estas conmigo mami I'm Lonely

Cuando estamos en la camita baby we are burning

Te lo hago toda noche tambien in the morning

Ok. Tú dices que no siento amor

Ven y tócame siente como late el corazón

Te pido perdón por lo que paso

Baby tenme compasión

***Coro**

Y si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname perdóname bebe

**YURI:**

Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad

Kiero confesarte que yo nunca te deje de amar

De mi parte de seguro no te voy a fallar

No te pagare con la misma moneda yo si se amar

Vamos a darnos mucha amor kiero vivir en la felicidad

Pero sin temor que tu nunka me vallas a dejar

Yo te amo tu me amas y esa es toda la realidad

Vamos a prender esa llama vamos amarnos de verdad

**TAKATO:**

Y si alguna vez [Factoría] sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname perdóname

Si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí

Perdóname perdóname bebe

Y una vez y otra vez (2)

Kiero tenerte aki en la piel

No me castigues no bebe

No te kiero perder

No te kiero perder (por 8)

Perdóname bebe

TAI: bravo los siguientes serán HENRY y RIKA cantaran **te quiero tanto **por si acaso yo no elegí la canción fueron las demás chicas mentira culparía las demás por esto la que la Eligio fue Yuri- dijo

Rika mando una mirada bastante cargada a Yuri no quería cantar esa canción con Henry por que tenia sus propias razones parecia que le gustaba a ella EL y esa canción la delataba así que se quedo en su asiento**.**

_**HENRY:**_

_Si tal vez_

_Pudieras comprender_

_Que no sé_

_Cómo expresarme bien_

_Si tal vez_

_Pudiera hacerte ver_

_Que no hay otra mujer_

_Mejor que tú para mí;_

Henry le dio la mano a Rika después de esto tomo la mano de EL y subió al escenario parecia que Henry se le había declarado

_**RIKA:**_

_Si tal vez_

_Me harías muy feliz_

_Si tal vez_

_Me lo podrías decir_

_Si tal vez_

_Detalle a detalle_

_Podrías conquistarme_

_Sería tuya._

Se estaba declarando sin darse cuenta.

_**Coro:**_

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto_

_Cada día un poco más._

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto_

_Para mi no hay nada igual, no lo hay_

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor_

_Que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más._

_**HENRY:**_

_Pues tal vez_

_El mundo aprenderá_

_Con nuestro amor_

_Lo bello que es amar_

Dicho esto se acerco demasiado a rika asiendo que esta se sonrojara y que RYO enloqueciera de los celos

_**RIKA:**_

_Y tal vez_

_Lo vuelva a repetir_

_Pareja por pareja_

_El mundo entero al fin._

_**Coro:**_

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto_

_Cada día un poco más._

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto_

_Para mí no hay nada igual, no lo hay_

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, amor_

_Que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más,_

_Ya no puedo más._

Después de esto RIKA Y HENRY estaban a punto de besarse pero Ryo los interrumpió

Ryo: ya siéntense que canten los demás

TAI: Guao estos dos se quieren mejor dicho se aman miren lo sonrojados que están y vean nada mas a RYO esta furioso veo que MIMI no solo tiene fans sino que se disputan su amor.-dijo picaramente el castaño

RYO:ya bueno bajense si les toca a Tai y a Sora oye Tai ¿quien va a decir a quien le toca ?

TAI: PRESENTARAN RIKA Y HENRY, RYO- le dijo

RYO:¿QUE?¿porque?

* * *

><p>hasta aqui el fic quedense con la duda jajajajajaja SI PREGUNTAN QUE DUDA es un secreto<p>

**RIKA:**cual es eh? por q ryo esta asi?

**YO:**ya los dijiste esa es la duda y no digo nada mas deben leer el proximo capitulo que viene sayonara dejen rewiers


	4. ¿Yolei y ken se aman?

bueno aqui otro capitulo disfruten DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO TSUBASA

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 4:¿YOLEI Y KEN SE GUSTAN?<strong>_

TAI: PRESENTARAN RIKA Y HENRY ,RYO- le dijo

RYO:¿QUE? ¿Por qué?

Tai no contesto y Rika AND Henry subieron al escenario

RIKA: Tai y Sora cantaran…

HENRY:** LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA**

**(lo de negrita es de tai)**

_**TAI:**_

_Es sólo una historia más.._

_La Bella y la Bestia_

_Ella era bella,_

_frágil como una rosa,_

_él era una bestia_

_esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día que les ataron esposas_

_ya no eran niños,_

_crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos_

_Todo marchaba bien,_

_eso parecía en su primera luna de miel_

_juró serle de por vida fiel_

_y ella a él,_

_una historia como otra cualquiera(sí)_

_quién les ve y quién les viera_

_Pero el tiempo pasa_

_y las relaciones se agotan_

_se cansan,_

_ella ni lo nota_

_porque esta ciega,_

_ciega de amor_

_Pero no aguanta la monotonía_

_ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_

_o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas_

_''Yo salgo con otras,pero ella ni lo nota''_

_Bella estaba ciega_

_pero no era tonta,_

_ya dudaba_

_Tantas noches sola_

_cuantas horas de la madrugada_

_La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,_

_te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa_

_y es que el perdón será tu debilidad_

_pero lo que pasa una vez_

_siempre sucede una vez más_

_**SORA:**_

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo salir ponerle un fin_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_debo salir_

_quiero vivir_

_quiero vivir_

_Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más_

_me duelen las entrañas_

_de tanto sangrar.._

_No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar_

_este moretón que es mi corazón_

_Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar_

_ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar_

_el peso de estos años me doblan la edad_

_En cada rincón tengo un moretón_

_Dime que esto no ha pasado_

_tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado_

_mañana todo habrá cambiado_

_y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo_

_Sé que me quieres mi vida_

_yo sé que no habra más heridas_

_mañana sera un nuevo día_

_Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

_**TAI:**_

_Empiezan las discuciones,_

_parece que a él no le gustan,_

_se vuelve insensible y agresivo_

_y a Bella le asusta_

_Lágrimas caían,tras un empujón_

_y el primer puñetazo,_

_te conformas con un perdón_

_y un simple abrazo_

_No quieres darle importancia_

_porque no quieres perderlo_

_pero sientes impotencia_

_y a la vez pánico y miedo_

_No puedes creerlo todavía,_

_después de tantos años_

_''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el baño''_

_El silencio no te ayuda,_

_sé que no sabes que hacer,_

_sabes que fue la primera_

_y no será la última vez_

_Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas_

_pero no te quedes en silencio_

_si tu marido te pega_

_Porque no le perteneces,_

_te mereces mucho más_

_sobre ti no tiene autoridad_

_se la das y él se crece_

_No puedes detenerle,_

_no puedes defenderte,_

_no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_

_Cada día más normal_

_pasar del amor al odio,_

_se convirtió en algo habitual_

_otro mal episodio_

_Bestia no te quiere_

_pero quiere que seas suya_

_para siempre_

_''¡Si no eres mía,no serás de nadie entiendes!''_

_Bella no podía más,_

_el cada día era más bestia_

_Cuando ella quiso hablar_

_ya era demasiado tarde,_

_se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal_

_'La Bella y la Bestia''_

_Prefiero no contaros el final_

_**SORA:**_

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo salir ponerle un fin_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir_

_quiero vivir_

_quiero vivir_

_Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás_

_callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad_

_me has convertido en un triste numero más_

_Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición_

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás_

_no volveré a tener otra oportunidad_

_seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local_

_Pero mi dolor será tu prisión_

_Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias_

_daría todo porque entendieras_

_sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento_

_Espero que al menos mi historia_

_no quede sólo en la memoria_

_Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,_

_Que no se repita jamás este cuento_

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo ponerle un fin__**(¡Porta!)**_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia__**(¡Norykko!)**_

_Quiero salir_

_quiero vivir__**(Trastorno Bipolar)**_

_Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia_

_debes salir,_

_vuelve a vivir_

_**(La Bella y la Bestia)**_

_**Sé más fuerte,**_

_**camina hacia adelante,**_

_**no te rindas,**_

_**no te quedes en silencio..**_

RIKA: Bravo Ahora les toca a Yolei y Ken cantaran…

HENRY: **YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME**

_**YOLEI:**_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words_

_"Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or happy ever after_

_**DUO:**_

_yeah harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_(LO DE __**NEGRITA ES DE KEN **__Y LO DEMAS ES DE YOLEI PERO SI ESTA NORMAL CON EL NOMBRE DE KEN ES DE EL)_

_**YOLEI:**_

_A single voice __**(Single voice)**_

_**YOLEI:**_

_Above the noise_

_**DUO:**_

_And like a common thread_

_**KEN:**_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_**YOLEI:**_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_**KEN:**_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_**YOLEI:**_

_And it's brought us here because_

_**DUO:**_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na __**(Ohh)**_

_Na na na na na_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_(Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met __**(Before we met)**_

_Can't explain it __**(Ohh ohh)**_

_There's no name for it __**(No name for it)**_

_**DUO:**_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_**And it was easy **__(So easy)_

_**Because you see the real me**__ (I see)_

_**DUO:**_

_As I am_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice__** (Hear your voice)**_

_Above the noise __**(Ohh ohh)**_

_And no, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me __**(Ohh yeah)**_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong __**(Yeah ohh)**_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing __**(Yeah)**_

_We got the power to sing __**what we feel**__ (What we feel)_

_**Connected and real**_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

Despues de esto Ken estaba tan cerca de Yolei que se besaron asiendo enfurecer a .._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el fic bye dejen rewiers los dejo con la duda<p> 


	5. A QUIEN AMAN TANTO CODY AND DAVIS

Aqui sigo con el fic espero que les guste dejen rewiers DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: ¿A QUIEN AMAN TANTO DAVIS Y CODY?<p>

Despues de esto Ken estaba tan cerca de Yolei que se besaron asiendo enfurecer a ..Cody

RIKA: Ahora les toca a KARI Y TK CANTARAN...

HENRY: **ESTE CORAZON**

_**TK:**_

_Cómo poder recuperar tu amor _

_como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón _

_mi mundo solo gira por ti... _

_**DUO:**_

_Cómo sanar este profundo dolor _

_siento correr por mis venas, tu respiración _

_**KARI:**_

_Estoy tan conectada a ti... _

_**DUO:**_

_que hasta en mis sueños te veo _

_sin ti yo me muero... _

_Y este corazón que te robaste _

_cuando te marchaste _

_tú te marchaste con mis besos _

_con mis besos y mis sueños _

_Y este corazón esta latiendo _

_cada vez mas lento _

_y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros _

_como el fuego no se apagó... _

_no se apagó... _

_**DUO:**_

_Cómo sanar esta profunda obsesión _

_Cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó _

_**TK:**_

_me estoy volviendo loco por ti... _

_**KARI:**_

_hasta en mis sueños te veo, sin ti yo me muero... _

_**DUO:**_

_Y este corazón que te robaste _

_cuando te marchaste _

_tú te marchaste con mis besos _

_con mis besos y mis sueños _

_Y este corazón esta latiendo _

_cada vez más lento _

_y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros _

_como el fuego no se apagó... _

_Sigue ardiendo...sigue ardiendo_

_mientras exista el amor _

_no se apagó el amor _

_uhoo uhoo _

_y este corazón... _

_y este corazón que te robaste _

_cuando te marchaste _

_tú te marchaste con mis besos _

_con mis besos y mis sueños _

_Y este corazón, esta latiendo _

_Cada vez más lento_

_Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros _

_Como el fuego no se apagó..._

RIKA:BRAVO AHORA DAVIS Y CODY CANTARAN..

HENRY:ME DUELE AMARTE

**DAVIS:**

Me duele amarte

Sabiendo que ya te perdi

Tan solo quedara la lluvia

Mojando mi llanto

Y me hablara de ti

**CODY****:**

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

**DUO:**

Me duele mas imaginar

Que tu te vas y dejaras

Detras de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tu sombra volvera

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

Me duele amarte asi

Hasta morir

Lanzandome a la nada viendote partir

Me duele aque Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

**CODY:**

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

**DAVIS:**

Me duele mas imaginar

que tu te vas y dejaras

Detras de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tu sombra volvera

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

**DUO:**

Me duele amarte asi

Hasta morir

Lanzandome a la nada viendote partir

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

* * *

><p>BUENO HASTA AHI BYE DEJEN REWIERS ¿AQUIEN AMARAN TANTO DAVIS Y CODY<p> 


	6. ¿otra ves en tus garras Akiyama?

_**BUENO AQUÍ RUKI CHAN REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 6:¿DE NUEVO EN TUS GARRAS AKIYAMA?<strong>_

Rika: bravo ¿pero a quienes les cantaron esa cancion?-pregunto al par q cantaron

Davis: yo se lo dedique a Kari y Cody a Yolei

Dicho esto las mencionadas se sonrojaron y Tk and Ken se encelaron

Henry: bueno ahora les toca cantar a Koji y Koichi y cantaran

Rika: **aquí estoy yo**

**KOJI:**

Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reir una vez más,

confia en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás.

**KOICHI:**

Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,

es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.

**KOJI:**

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,

viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.

**DUO:**

Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,

llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,

no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo aceptame.

**KOICHI:**

Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,

y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.

**KOJI:**

Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,

y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes.

**KOICHI:**

Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración

para decir lo que tu esperas oir de mí.

**DUO:**

Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,

llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,

no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo aceptame.

**KOJI:**

Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…

**KOICHI:**

y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

**KOJI(LO DE NEGRITA ES DE KOICHI** LO NORMAL ES DE KOJI)

Aquí estoy yo, **(aquí estoy yo)**

abriéndote mi corazón, **(ay, mi corazón)**

llenando tu falta de amor**, (tu falta de amor)**

cerrándole el paso al dolor, **(al dolor)**

no temas yo te cuidaré, **(te cuidaré)**

**siempre te amaré**

Rika:bueno bravo ahora el toca cantar al superior Joe y a Izzy y cantaran..

Henry:** ELLA Y YO**

**JOE:**

Ella y yo

Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios

Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor

Somos su marido, ella y yo

**IZZY:**

Mi esposa y yo

Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor

La dama perfecta, toda una belleza , ella es mi inspiración

Somos feliz ella y yo (ella y yo).

**JOE:**

Amigo ella y yo

Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión

Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector

Somos su marido, ella y yo.

**IZZY:**

Oye JOE lucha por amor.!

**JOE:**

No me aconsejes en tu posición.!

**IZZY:**

Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**JOE:**

No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.

**IZZY:**

Oye mi pana lucha por amor!

**JOE:**

No, no me aconsejes en tu posición.

**IZZY**:

Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!

**JOE:**

Tu, No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión!

**IZZY**:

Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,

dos almas matrices,

se lo que es el amor,

por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,

no lo hagas

Don, oh no no nooo.

**JOE:**

Amigo ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,

pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación,

a solo hacer el amor.

**IZZY**:

Ay ya te expliqué,

cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer, y ya

el marido entiende que perdió su hembra,

ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres.

Y te repito lucha por amor

**JOE:**

No me aconsejes en tu posición.!

**IZZY**:

Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**JOE:**

No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.

**IZZY**:

No seas tan tonto lucha por amor!

**JOE:**

No, no me aconsejes en tu posición.

**IZZY**:

Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!

**JOE:**

Tu no sabes quién es victima en esta confusión!

AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te fallé,

me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,

Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,

lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender

pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,

donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar, y aunque

no es fácil lo que voy a hacer

Admitiré que salí con tu mujer

Salí con tu mujer

**IZZY**:

Qué?

**JOE:**

Salí con tu mujer

**IZZY:**

No, yo no estoy creyendo esto

**JOE:**

Salí con tu mujer

**IZZY**:

No, No

**JOE:**

Salí con tu mujer

**IZZY:**

Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,

Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez,

Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía

que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,

Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,

Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina , cuantos hoteles ensució,

Tu también, los odio a los dos.

**JOE:**

Oye entiende

que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,

Me mata el dolor

**IZZY:**

Fue una traición

**JOE:**

Perdí un amigo por la tentación

Perdón

**IZZY**:

ADIOS!

Bueno como ahora le toca a Henry Tai vuelve a ser el presentador

Tai:bueno ahora Henry y Ryo cantaran **por el amor de esa mujer**

Ryo:esta cancion es para mi Rika

**HENRY:**

Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,

es la chica que busqué,

es la chispa de mi piel,

mi primer amor, mi primera vez.

**RYO:**

Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé

cuando no pensaba ya,

el volverme a enamorar,

ella es como el sol de otro amanecer.

**DUO:**

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

**RYO:**

Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi

y que juega contigo.

**DUO:**

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

**HENRY:**

Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti

y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.

**RYO:**

Cuándo está conmigo la hago mujer,

le doy todo lo que sé,

mi futuro y mi ayer,

la sé despertar, la sé comprender.

**HENRY:**

Cuándo está conmigo es niña otra vez,

cada beso sabe a miel.

Es amiga de los dos

pero en el amor jugamos los tres.

**DUO:**

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

**RYO:**

Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi

y que juega contigo.

**DUO:**

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

**HENRY:**

Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti

y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.

Lucharé

**RYO:**

Lucharé

**HENRY:**

Lucharé

**RYO:**

Lucharé.

Rika se sentia confundida ella sabia la razon por la cual no habia podio seguir con Ryo era por q se iba de shinjuku pero se suponia q a ella le gustaba Henry verdad claro le gustaba pero no lo amaba amaba a Akiyama SU AKIYAMA

Rika:yo Ryo te amo-dijo lanzandose a los brazos de Ryo haciendo que Henry este triste

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aqui mi fic<p> 


End file.
